


Still Human

by KyeAbove



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 17:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13299429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: The Searchers were people, weren't they?





	Still Human

The ink, the ink  
Let me know it's awful stink  
Bare me from it's puddles  
To live I will struggle  
I will collapse  
And perhaps  
I will try it all again

The ink, the ink  
Do you ever think  
I will see a day through?  
Even if, I will curse the name Joey Drew  
Clawing, yelling, leaving once again  
All because a man lost his best friend  
I suffered, we suffered, we pay the price  
A proper death would suffice

The ink, the ink  
My life was gone before I could blink  
I cannot find my pencil, nor my drum  
And I know I'm not the only one  
I've been dragged into the darkness  
An existence of starkness  
I wish for an end  
Where I do not have to pretend

That I am still human


End file.
